A OUTRA METADE
by Debs-Chan
Summary: ONESHOT Sesshy/Rin . Na era feudal Sesshoumaru trava uma batalha contra seus próprios sentimentos. Rin se tornara uma linda mulher, no entanto possuía um olhar vazio e sem vida...descubra mais lendo esta fict!


_Gente esta é minha 1ª fict, ou melhor, ONESHOT, por isso peço a compreensão de todos caso ela esteja um pouco fraca ou não esteja tão boa aos olhos de vcs leitores._

_Agradeço carinhosamente minha amiga Fernanda Higurashi por ter me ajudado e revisado esta fict: miga, sem vc não sei oq seria de mim e minha imaginação!!rsrs_

**Lembrete:**_ o anime e os personegens de Inuyasha não me pertencem, possuindo seus direitos resguardados._

**A OUTRA METADE**

Na era feudal, Sesshoumaru, Rin, seu servo Jaken e Ar-hu estavam acampados para passar a noite e retornar seu trajeto na manhã seguinte.

Rin acabara de retornar de seu banho, possuía longos cabelos negros que iam até quase sua cintura, olhos castanhos amendoados e um corpo esbelto e curvilíneo. Contava agora com 21 anos.

Sentou-se ao pé de uma enorme árvore para descansar e quem sabe dormir um pouco, já que se fazia muito tarde e logo teria que acordar para acompanhar seu mestre em mais uma de suas _andanças_.

Não entendia porque seu mestre continuava com estas "jornadas", já que a busca pela Jóia de 4 Almas havia terminado há alguns anos e o desprezível Naraku havia tido seu merecido fim.

Tinha a impressão que seu mestre buscava ou procurava algo, mas não sabia o que era ao certo e achava que por isso ele fazia estas constantes viagens.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto fitava o nada, logo fechou os olhos para tentar dormir.

Encostado em outra árvore ali perto encontrava-se Sesshoumaru. Ele a observava intrigado, há certo tempo Rin estava diferente, possuía um olhar vazio, não sorria mais, mantinha-se sempre calada e sempre a pegava suspirando pelos cantos; tinha um ar de indiferença acompanhado de um semblante de profunda frustração e tristeza.

- "O_ que será que aconteceu com aquela garota tagarela e desastrada, que costumava se encantar com tudo..."_ – Sesshoumaru foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz irritante de seu servo que também observava a jovem há algum tempo.

- Sssenhor Ssseshoumaru, será que a menina Rin está doente? – perguntou Jaken apontando para a garota.

- Por que pensa isso Jaken? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com ar de pouco caso mantendo sua expressão tradicional e sua voz fria.

- É que...ela anda tão calada, não tem implicado comigo...não sssei sssenhor, ssinto que ela está diferente, distante – disse como num sussurro observando a garota que parecia dormir tranqüilamente.

Sesshoumaru mantinha seus olhos fitos em Rin enquanto Jaken lhe respondia.

- Pare de pensar besteiras Jaken e vá dormir. – Disse em tom de ordem para seu servo.

Na verdade Sesshoumaru já tinha se questionado a respeito dessa hipótese: de _sua_ Rin estar doente. No entanto, para ele, ela estava, aparentemente, normal, não havia sentido nenhuma alteração no cheiro da garota, seu coração batia compassadamente, ela não reclamara de dor em momento algum... Apesar disso, sabia que algo estava errado com ela, algo devia estar perturbando-a.

O dia já havia amanhecido e todos já se preparavam para retomar o caminho escolhido por Sesshoumaru.

- Rin, venha cá. – disse o youkai em tom de ordem.

- Chamou Sesshoumaru-sama? – respondeu fazendo-lhe reverência.

- Quero que me responda algo. – disse de modo altivo.

- Hai.

- Está doente Rin? – perguntou fitando os olhos da garota que se mostravam inexpressivos.

- Não senhor – disse simplesmente.

- Não minta pra mim Rin! – disse em tom de aviso estreitando seus olhos e segurando-a pelo braço.

Ficou surpreso ao notar que sua atitude não gerara qualquer reação na garota, a qual respondeu com o mesmo olhar e tom de voz de antes:

- Não estou mentindo e Sesshoumaru-sama sabe disso.

Rin calmamente tirou a mão de Sesshoumaru que segurava seu braço e pôs-se a andar em direção a Jaken a Ar-hu, deixando um Sesshoumaru confuso e atordoado com aquela atitude da garota. Pior é que ela realmente NÂO estava mentindo, pensou ele.

Nunca a vira agir dessa forma, muito menos responder-lhe com tal frieza, sem nem mesmo demonstrar um pouco de medo ao fazê-lo. Definitivamente havia algo de errado com ela...

Caminharam um bom tanto quando avistaram um bom lugar para acampar e passar a noite. Havia ali muitas árvores frondosas que proporcionavam uma sombra agradável e logo adiante havia um riacho.

- Vamos acampar aqui hoje. Jaken faça uma fogueira e procure comida antes que anoiteça. – ordenou Sesshoumaru.

Como era de costume, Rin avisou que iria lavar-se e que logo estaria de volta. Pegou uma troca de roupa e foi em direção ao riacho ali perto.

Enquanto banhava-se Rin se lembrou da pergunta de seu mestre naquela manhã: "_Está doente Rin_?". Será que ele estava preocupado com ela? Será que só agora notara que ela agia de forma diferente?

- "_Deixe de ser boba Rin, ele não notou que está diferente, só te fez aquela pergunta porque, no mínimo, o senhor Jaken deve ter-lhe perguntado algo e o irritado_" – pensou ela soltando um pesado suspiro em seguida.

- "_Por que se preocuparia com uma mera humana sem importância como eu_?" – pensou deixando que algumas lágrimas escorressem em seu rosto ao lembrar-se de Sesshoumaru dizendo tais palavras à Kagura.

**FLASHBACK**

_Rin acabara de banhar-se e estava voltando para o local onde estavam acampados quando ouviu vozes ali perto e foi ver o que era._

_Avistou a imagem de seu mestre com o peito desnudo, vestido apenas com a parte de baixo de suas roupas e Kagura arrumava seu kimono e prendia seus cabelos. Não precisava ser muito esperto pra entender o que eles faziam, ou melhor, "fizeram" ali._

_Rin ficou corada com seus pensamentos e por ver seu mestre daquela forma. _

_Sesshoumaru possuía um belo físio, seu corpo era muito bem definido, era de enlouquecer qualquer mulher e arracar-lhe suspiros..._

_- "Ele é tão lindo!". – pensou Rin ao vê-lo._

_De repente ouviu Kagura pronunciar seu nome na conversa e começou a prestar atenção no que falavam._

_- Me diga Sesshy, por que você ainda anda com aquela humana chamada Rin? – perguntou Kagura fazendo cara de nojo ao pronunciar o nome da jovem._

_- Não me chame assim Kagura, já disse que não gosto!. – disse Sesshoumaru em tom de alerta e com os olhos já estreitos._

_Kagura fingiu não notar a reação do youkai e continuou a falar._

_- Só queria entender essa RELAÇÃO de vocês ... – disse enfatizando o "relação" com ar de deboche._

_- Por que se preocupa com ela? Ela não passa de uma mera humana sem importância pra mim. Não me diga que está com ciúmes dela Kagura... – disse Sesshoumaru com ar de insinuação que não agradou em nada a bela youkai de olhos vermelhos à sua frente._

_Depois de ouvir essas palavras, Rin sentiu perder o chão sob seus pés, queria correr, SUMIR! Sentiu que lágrimas rolariam de seus olhos e decidiu sair dali o mais rápido possível para que seu mestre não percebesse que estava ali._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Foi a partir desse dia que tudo em sua vida mudou, que sentiu a razão de seu viver esvair-se de seu ser. Não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada, principalmente para _ele_. Por que tentar agradá-lo ou se importar com ele se para ele, ela não era NADA??

Depois daquele dia, pensou várias vezes em deixá-lo, mas iria pra onde? Não tinha mais ninguém além dele... Durante os dias que se passaram, mil coisas passavam em sua cabeça, lembrava-se do tempo que acompanhava seu mestre e tudo que ele costumava dizer, ou _não_ dizer, fazer e também _não_ fazer...tudo então lhe fazia sentido de alguma forma.

Ele não gostava de manter diálogos com ela (sempre era ela quem falava e ele permanecia em silêncio), nunca lhe agradecera por nada, mesmo quando se encontrava ferido e ela cuidava dele, ele só sabia dizer-lhe que aquilo era desnecessário, que por ele ser um youkai e não um _mero humano_, não precisava de tais cuidados... era impressionante como ele gostava de deixar claro seu desprezo por humanos, mesmo ela sendo uma _humana_ e o acompanhando.

Rin pensava em como ele poderia ser tão frio e insensível... Percebia agora como tinha sido tola em acreditar que _ele_ poderia mudar...

Terminou seu banho, se trocou e voltou para o acampamento. Ao chegar no local, sentou-se frente à fogueira para se alimentar de algo que Jaken havia preparado, este estava ao lado dela.

Notou que Sesshoumaru não estava ali, mas nem fez menção de perguntar a Jaken onde ele tinha ido, provavelmente estaria em um de seus _encontros_ com Kagura...

- O que a senhorita tem, menina Rin? – perguntou o pequeno youkai meio receoso.

- Não tenho nada senhor Jaken...por que a pergunta? – disse ela calmamente fitando o fogo.

- É que... já faz algum tempo que está tão calada, não implica com este Jaken... – disse Jaken com um tom triste em sua voz.

Por mais que Jaken "torcesse" o nariz por ela ser humana, com o tempo passou a gostar da garota, ela sempre conversava com ele e o divertia com suas trapalhadas, gostava muito de sua companhia.

Rin apenas deu um discreto sorriso de lado e disse:

- Sinto-me apenas sozinha, senhor Jaken...

É, era exatamente assim que ela se sentia: sozinha e vazia...

- Sssozinha? – indagou o pequeno youkai.

- Sim... – disse ela num suspiro ainda fitando o fogo.

- Mas... mas... Jaken está aqui com a menina Rin sempre, assim como o mestre também... – disse ele tentando entender o que a garota dissera.

- Eu seu senhor Jaken, mas mesmo assim, sinto-me sozinha... bom, chega desse assunto, sim? Estou cansada, vou me deitar. – disse ela levantando-se de perto da fogueira e indo em direção a uma árvore.

Não muito longe dali estava Sesshoumaru a observando, ele havia escutado toda a conversa e ficara intrigado com o que ouvira.

Na manhã seguinte, Rin levantou-se e foi até o riacho para pegar água para viagem e levou Ar-hu para banhá-lo. A manhã estava quente e agradável.

Chegando ao riacho, Rin encontrou um rosto conhecido ali:

- Kohako-kun, é você? – perguntou a garota ao vê-lo virar-se para ela.

- Rin-chan! – exclamou Kohako todo empolgado.

- Kohako-kun há quanto tempo! – disse abrindo um largo sorriso e indo de encontro para abraçá-lo.

-----------------------------

Não muito longe dali, algo chama a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

- Esse cheiro... – disse o youkai já estreitando os olhos e indo em direção do riacho.

----------------------------

- Que saudades Rin-chan, faz muito tempo desde que nos vimos pela última vez. – disse ele retribuindo o abraço da garota.

Sesshoumaru ao chegar perto do riacho não gostou nada do que viu: Rin estava abraçada com aquele...

- Moleque insolente! – disse ele entre dentes e fechando as mãos em punho. Possuía agora uma vontade enorme de matar o jovem rapaz por estar _tocando_ em _sua_ Rin.

Não sabia porque sentia-se daquele jeito ao ver aquela cena, só sabia queria estraçalhar aquele _insolente_.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, moleque insolente? – disse o youkai já ao lado dos dois, agarrando o pescoço de Kohako levantando-o do chão e olhando-o com um olhar assassino.

- Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou Kohako já com dificuldade para respirar.

- Solte-o Sesshoumaru! – disse Rin em tom de ordem para o youkai, deixando-o um pouco surpreso.

- Rin! – disse ele em tom de reprovação para ela, olhando-a de canto de olho.

- Já disse pra soltá-lo! – gritou ela irritada.

E o youkai assim o fez, soltou o rapaz que ficou ao chão massageando o local dolorido, olhou para Rin com um olhar estrito e gélido de dar medo a qualquer um, pegando-a pelo pescoço e a levantando.

- Quem pensa que é Rin? Esqueceu-se quem eu sou? – disse ele em tom de aviso e irritação.

Rin apenas o encarava como quem o afrontava, sem demonstrar qualquer reação, não soltava nem mesmo um gemido de dor, isso incomodou muito o youkai.

- "_Quem ela pensa que é? Será que perdera o amor pela própria vida?_" – pensou ele.

Neste momento ele a jogou ao chão e virou-se caminhando em direção à floresta.

- Rin-chan, você está bem? – perguntou Kohako quando chegou junto da garota.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. E você, como está?

- Também estou bem... fiquei impressionado, nunca te vi enfrentar o Sesshoumaru... – disse ele um tanto surpreso com o ocorrido.

Rin apenas sorriu-lhe discretamente. Ela gostava muito do Kohako, ele sempre era muito gentil e carinhoso com ela e sempre lhe dava muita atenção, diferentemente de _certas pessoas_. Ele era seu fiel amigo.

- Onde estão os outros ou você está sozinho? – perguntou Rin olhando para os lados como que procurando algo.

- Eles estão acampados aqui perto... – sua fala foi interrompida quando ouviram um : "Inuyasha, senta!".

Os dois correram em direção da voz para saber o que estava acontecendo. Chegando ao local depararam-se com um Inuyasha bravo e massageando o queixo que havia batido no chão e o resto do pessoal rindo dele.

- Tia Rin! – disse uma pequena criança de cabelos negros e lindos orbes dourados que corria em sua direção.

- Sakura, querida, como está grande!! – disse Rin abaixando-se e abraçando a criança.

- Já tenho 6 aninhos...já sou quase uma mocinha, né mamãe? – a menina disse sorridente olhando para Kagome – sua mãe.

Kagome apenas acentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

Rin afagava e acariciava a criança quando foi interrompida por um _certo_ youkai.

- Vamos Rin, temos uma longa caminhada. – disse Sesshoumaru altivamente.

Antes que Rin se levantasse e seguisse seu mestre, Miroku se pronunciou:

- Podíamos seguir juntos já que estamos indo para o mesmo caminho. – disse o monge com certo ar de inocência (?).

Sesshoumaru apenas parou e olhou de soslaio, viu que Rin possuía um brilho nos olhos que há tempo não via mais e apenas respondeu:

- Façam como quiser. – respondeu em tom de pouco caso voltando a andar.

Rin abriu um lindo sorriso e pôs-se a caminhar assim como os demais.

- "_Agora terei compania_" – pensou ela com certa satisfação.

Durante todo o percurso Rin tagarelou e riu bastante com as atrapalhadas do Miroku que insistia em passar a mão em Sango e também com os comentários de Inuyasha e Kagome, sempre divertidos.

Em meio às conversas, descobriu que o grupo de Inuyasha estava indo visitar a senhora Kaede que se encontrava muito doente, descobriu também que Kagome estava grávida de novo e que Sango e Miroku haviam se casado...nossa eram tantas novidades...

Sesshoumaru observava _sua_ humana discretamente durante todo o trajeto. Estava satisfeito em vê-la daquele jeito, a única coisa que o irritava era a presença de um _certo rapaz_ entre o grupo...

- "_Essa é a Rin que eu conheço. A MINHA Rin_". – pensou ele.

- "_Como assim "minha" Rin? Ela não passa de uma rélis humana_" – repreendeu-se em outro pensamento.

Já fazia certo tempo que Sesshoumaru travara uma batalha consigo mesmo a respeito de Rin.

Rin havia crescido e se tornado uma mulher belíssima e extremamente atraente, como se não bastasse seus atributos físicos, ela era uma jovem muito delicada, doce e gentil, o que agradava muito o youkai.

No entanto ela era uma humana, uma HUMANA!!!! Ele se apaixonar e ter um relacionamento com uma frágil humana era inadmissível, sem dizer que era humilhante por demais, seu orgulho acabava sempre falando mais alto.

Já fazia um tempo que encontrava-se regularmente com Kagura, tudo na intenção de esquecer Rin e seus sentimentos por ela, mas infelizmente tal situação não surtira o resultado esperado por ele. Cada vez que beijava Kagura, imagina que estava saboreando os lábios de _sua Rin_ e isso se repetia em todo o resto.

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer para tirá-la de seus pensamentos. Os dias em que Rin estivera agindo diferente, friamente, sentiu uma grande dor em seu peito, ele sofria ao vê-la tão infeliz e sem saber o porquê. Sentia-se impotente por não saber como "ajudá-la", como agir, o que dizer...

Sesshoumaru realmente a amava, mas tentava de todas as formas negar esse seu sentimento.

Pararam em um local para acampar e passar a noite, todos ali comiam e conversavam alegremente e isso incomodava muito Sesshoumaru.

- Tio Sesshomalu, quer brincar comigo?

O youkai que estava recostado a uma árvore, apenas abriu os olhos e encarou com indiferença a criança parada à sua frente.

Rin aproximou-se com um sorriso e cochichou algo no ouvido da pequena que a abraçou com ternura.

- Vamos querida, a tia Rin vai lhe contar um estória para dormir. – disse a garota se levantando com a criança no colo e sorrindo divertida para Sesshoumaru que apenas a observava com admiração.

- "_Ela é simplesmente linda_!" – pensou ele enquanto a observava.

Todos haviam finalmente adormecido. Sesshoumaru soltou um discreto rosnado ao ver Kohako dormindo junto de _sua_ Rin, aquilo o incomodou durante toda a noite. Sua vontade era de ir até lá e matar aquele moleque miserável e tomar Rin em seus braços e trazê-la para dormir junto de si. Mas sabia que por mais que quisesse, nunca faria isso...

Ah... ele a queria tanto... seu cheiro doce de flores silvestres embriagava-lhe fazendo com que tivesse _certos pensamentos_ com ela, aquilo o enlouquecia, e vê-la perto de outro que não fosse ele, deixava-lhe extremamente irritado e frustrado. Sentia muita falta de ter _sua_ Rin dormindo ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, em poder afagar-lhe os longos cabelos negros enquanto ela ressonava ao seu lado. Amava seu jeito simples e adorável de ser, sempre tentando fazer algo para agradá-lo.

- Ah...Rin... – suspirou o youkai perdido em seus pensamentos.

O dia amanheceu e cada grupo seguiu um caminho diferente. Depois de algum tempo, Sesshoumaru notou que Rin voltara a ficar com o olhar perdido e vazio, estava calada e caminhava como quem se arrastava.

Aquilo partia o coração do youkai, vê-la desse jeito era uma tortura para ele.

Depois de mais um dia de longa caminhada, pararam para acampar e passar a noite. Ainda era madrugada quando Sesshoumaru percebeu que Rin levantara e ia em direção ao pequeno lago que tinha ali perto. Sesshoumaru levantou-se e seguiu-a. Viu-a sentar-se à beira do lago e dedilhar a água.

- Rin. – disse ele calmamente e com uma voz suave.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama. – respondeu ela ainda fitando a água.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora, deveria estar descansando.

- Gomen ne, não estou com sono.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado e olhava algum ponto interessante no horizonte.

- O que está acontecendo Rin? Você anda agindo diferente, não parece você mesma ultimamente. – disse ele ainda olhando o horizonte e com um tom de voz muito sereno.

Isso era realmente algo que ela nunca havia presenciado, era um lado dele que ela nunca havia visto, ele parecia estar realmente preocupado com ela. - Vamos Rin, pode me contar o que está acontecendo. – disse ele como se incentivasse a garota a conversar com ele.

- Não está acontecendo nada Sesshoumaru-sama, apenas tenho me sentido um pouco sozinha... – disse ela calmamente meio cabisbaixa.

- Sozinha hã... – ele já havia escutado isso antes – tem certeza que é só isso pequena? – manteve o tom calmo e sereno em sua voz.

Rin se perguntava por que seu mestre a estava tratando tão bem, não que ele a maltratasse, mas... ele nunca trocara mais de duas palavras com ela em um diálogo entre os dois, isso realmente era algo um tanto quanto inesperado.

Ela o olhou e disse:

- Há algum tempo... não tenho me sentido muito útil ao senhor, acredito ter me tornado nada mais que um peso para Sesshoumaru-sama... – ia continuar, mas foi interrompida pelo youkai.

- Nunca diga isso Rin – disse o youkai tocando o ombro da garota a fazendo olhar em seus olhos – Este Sesshoumaru aprecia muito a companhia dessa Rin. Você nunca foi um peso para este Sesshoumaru.

A garota apenas o olhava totalmente surpresa e confusa, não conseguia falar nada, estava totalmente perdida naqueles orbes dourados penetrantes. Estavam tão próximos que só conseguia pensar em beijá-lo, aqueles lábios pareciam tão convidativos...

- Sabe que me preocupo com você Rin, não gosto de vê-la assim triste – continuou ele.

A garota apenas abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado.

- Como pode se preocupar com uma "mera humana sem importância" como eu? – indagou ela sem olhá-lo. Sentia seu coração apertar em seu peito, ela precisava desesperadamente entender o que estava acontecendo ali, por que ele estava fazendo aquilo com ela.

Sesshoumaru ao ouvir aquelas palavras arqueou uma sobrancelha: "_onde mesmo já havia ouvido aquelas palavras?_" – pensou ele. Quando lembrou-se que ELE as havia dito há algum tempo atrás, ficou surpreso com a precisão da frase da garota, como poderia ela saber disso? A não ser que...

- Rin, de onde tirou essa idéia? – perguntou ele analisando-a.

- Eu...eu ouvi sem querer Sesshoumaru-sama conversando com a Kagura um tempo atrás e dizer isso a ela. – respondeu um tanto quanto receosa.

- "_Hum, então era isso. Ela estava agindo diferente por ter ouvido aquilo..._" – pensou Sesshoumaru, se arrependendo amargamente de ter dito tais palavras, já que não pensava daquela forma, só havia dito aquilo numa tentativa desesperada de esquecer Rin, mas na verdade estava apenas se enganando todo esse tempo que esteve com Kagura.

Ah como se odiava por tê-la feito sofrer todo esse tempo...

- Rin, eu me preocupo sim com você, aquilo que ouviu não tem qualquer significado para este Sesshoumaru. – disse ainda se mantendo calmo e fitando a garota.

- Como assim "não tem qualquer significado para este Sesshoumaru"?Se não pensava assim, porque disse aquelas coisas a meu respeito? – disse Rin indignada voltando seu rosto para Sesshoumaru e olhando-o nos olhos.

Sesshoumaru suspirou pesadamente – Rin não é tão fácil de explicar quanto pensa – disse ele tentando esquivar-se de maiores explicações.

- Hum..."não é tão fácil de explicar". – disse ela se levantando com a intenção de deixar o youkai ali sozinho.

- Onde pensa que vai Rin? – perguntou levantando-se e segurando o pulso da garota.

- Vou voltar para perto da árvore, acredito que não temos mais nada para conversar. – disse fazendo menção de ir dormir e deixá-lo ali.

- Temos muito o que conversar ainda MINHA Rin. – sussurrou com a voz rouca no ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Temos?? – indagou ela tentando se controlar, ele a estava enlouquecendo.

- Eu te amo Rin. – disse ele sem rodeios em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – perguntou já sentindo seu coração acelerado, suas mãos suarem e seu corpo todo se arrepiar com os beijos que o youkai havia começado a dar em seu pescoço.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou ele, passando seus braços pela cintura dela, enlaçando-a por trás e beijando seus ombros.

- Por que brinca assim comigo? – indagou virando-se para o youkai olhando-o nos olhos e sentindo uma vontade avassaladora de beijar-lhe os lábios que estavam tão próximos dos seus.

- Rin, você sabe que este Sesshoumaru não brinca com coisa séria. – disse roçando seus lábios aos de Rin e beijando-lhe ternamente.

A garota retribuiu-lhe o beijo de forma cálida, então o youkai sentiu que podia aprofundar mais o beijo e o fez. Beijaram-se ardentemente e apaixonadamente, parando apenas para buscar ar.

Voltaram a se beijar e Sesshoumaru a deitou delicadamente sobre a grama. Ele acariciava sua amada e a beijava incessantemente, desfez o nó do kimono dela abrindo-o e revelando o belo corpo curvilíneo da jovem. Ele começou a beijá-la novamente, passando de seus lábios, para seu pescoço e descendo até o vale entre os seios. Rin retirou a parte de cima da vestimenta de seu mestre e começou a acariciá-lo, beijando seu pescoço e sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha direita, o que fez o youkai soltar um leve gemido.

Os dois se amaram e trocaram juras durante toda aquela madrugada.

O dia nasceu e Sesshoumaru ainda estava com sua Rin que ressonava em seu peito desnudo, parte de sue kimono estava a cobrir a garota, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava as costas dela. Queria que o tempo parasse para que ficasse assim com ela para sempre...

FIM


End file.
